youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Buis
Frank Buis (December 25, 1955 - October 3, 2017 61), also known as Frankie, was a Dutch reporter and vlogger. He became well known as a freelance journalist who always was at the right place, at the right time in his birth- and hometown Amsterdam, The Netherlands. Frank Buis's trademark was that he was always present at the place where it happened. Liquidations, scammers and the royal house of The Netherlands. He captured it all. Frank Buis was for years a major supplier of footage for AT5, GeenStijl and other Dutch and international media. Start In 1997 he was arrested unjustly at a demonstration against the Eurotop. He did not carry any camera at all, but he was inspired by the amateur images that were made of his arrest that eventually released him. He wanted to take revenge on the police, and afterwars he was always carrying a camera with him: "Because it happened to me, I thought," I'll get you back, " He succeeds in his revenge when he captures undercover policeofficers who participate in a pro-Palestinian demonstration, instead of guarding it.He brought embarrassment in the national policecorps and in national politics . Because he was always following the police, he got very close to criminals and their activities. He was present when criminal Jan Femer was liquidated in his car on the Haarlemmerdijk. He was also present with camera when a Bulgarian criminal was shot in the middle of the Dam, and in 2004 he even shot the shooting at Frederiksplein, Amsterdam. Controversy Exposed scandals and other work He was not just where it happened, but also when television makers acted as if something was happening. Buis's images indicated that BNN ''(a Dutch television broadcaster) lied in a report where passers-byers didn't wanted to help a Burka bearer. The images tell you how someone from ''BNN ''calls to passers-by: ''"Please, please! Recordings, walk on. sorry! ' ''In 2005 he shot footages of Dutch Criminal and Heinenken kidnapper Willem Holleeder. . on a scooter in the PC Hooftstraat. This was for many years the only moving image that the media could show. He also proved that ''National Geographic ''greatly exaggerated the crime in Amsterdam in one of their documentaires. He knew that because of his knowledge of the street crime. Much of his later work consisted of following the police and catch Pick pockets. In the end he built a good relationship with the police A less dangerous subject, but for Buis just as important, was the royal house of The Netherlands. He often shots pictures of queen Maxima. But Buis also often pointed his lens on Hollywood stars and always asked him what they found out of his city when he got the chance. For Snoop Dogg, that was of course a coffee shop. Death From 2013 and forward he suffered much pain and depressions. A torn aorta, umbilical fracture, thrombosis, stomach disorder, many severe spontaneous blood noses and leg cramps. Because of those leg cramps, he was forced to use a electric wheelchair. In March 2017 he had an exclusive interview with GeenStijl about his death and his decission for euthanasia. Later he didn't want to die, so it didn't go on. In september 2017 he added in the description of hids YouTube page: (If I die, my brother Leo Buis will take this channel over the same amount of money for the copyrights ©. On my images.) Frank Tube Saturday, September 16, 2017. On the 3th of October 2017 he uploaded his last YouTube film titeld Frankie Goes To Heaven . This movie contains footage from 2013 when his life became a hell when his aorta torn apart. In the movie there are footages and pictures of Frank at work, with famous people, with friend and family and some final saying to his fans and friends. He also gave tips for people to enjoy life. The whole movie is guided by waltz music. It ends with a picture of heaven and the text 'Frankie goes to heaven'. Revealing his suicide. The video was planned and got online the next day (October 4th). After uploading it on the 3th of october, Frank took his electric wheelchair and drove it and himself in one of the canals of Amsterdam, drowning himself consciously. The description of his last video is also his farewell letter '' to the world: '' '' I couldn't bear the furious pains anymore, the doctors did not give me a quick euthanasia to get worthy out of my life. I have to wait another half-year! Since November 6th, 2013, my life has changed into a hell with severe pain throughout my body that became worse with the day. Almost 4 years of such a life is unworthy of humanity. Torn aorta, umbilical rupture, thrombosis, stomach disorder, many severe spontaneous blood noses, leg cramps at night, sleep poorly, unable to sit or lying on my back and belly, and then those terrible burns and stinging in my loins all day long. With freaking doctors making mistakes after mistakes. And so I can go on and on. I'm going to enjoy heaven now. Frank Buis-Haarlem December 25, 1955-Amsterdam October 3, 2017 '' Thank you all dear friends and my sweet family which I loved a lot. His cremation was broadcasted live on his YouTube channel on October 11, 2017. A tribute to his work and life were uploaded by Geenstijl and newsbroadcaster AT5 and can be found on his channel. '''This page was made on October 10, 2017 by Octaafdebolle ' Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Dutch YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Deceased YouTubers